


黑海的囚徒

by aurora941230



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora941230/pseuds/aurora941230





	1. Chapter 1

02

“我知道你会回来的。”伏地魔笑了笑，站起身，向他伸出手。“过来，我的小男孩，到我身边来。”  
受了蛊惑一般，哈利向他走过去。男人揽过他的腰，一手轻轻挑起他的下巴。他抬起头，对上一双漂亮的黑眼睛。  
黑眼睛？  
哈利一个激灵。面前的男人不过二十出头，身材高挑，体格消瘦，肤色苍白，半长的黑发温柔地垂在前额，五官精致，充满英格兰式的文秀，是他在冥想盆里见过的那个青年。  
一个声音立刻告诉他，这不对。伏地魔改变了自己的相貌，这是魔法才能做到的事情。  
另一部分的他却无可救药地被这副皮囊吸引。他一向觉得年轻的汤姆·里德尔十分英俊——或许是过于英俊了。黑曜石般的双眼荡碎了漫天星辰，挺拔的鼻梁沐浴着月光，淡色薄唇轻抿，似笑非笑，精致得如同一尊大理石雕像。  
就连喉结的形状都那么诱人。  
哈利的脸不自觉地红了。伏地魔低低地笑起来，声音也像有磁性，勾得人心里发痒。同时他的眸中似有什么突然沉淀，将星光都敛去，成为深不见底的黑洞，让人看一眼就再也移不开视线。  
揽在他腰上的手不规矩地动起来。哈利觉得有些热，呼吸开始加速，脑子也像是晕乎乎的，连视线都有些模糊。  
这不对。“放开我…”哈利下意识地挣了挣，可是没什么力气。头顶传来带着笑意的男中音。  
“也不知道现在是谁抓着谁哦？”  
哈利睁大了眼。面容英俊的年轻人坐在唯一的那张扶手椅上，而他像八爪鱼似地缠在男人身上。  
哈利的脸红透了。他手忙脚乱地想要爬下来，但男人在他右边腰上近胯骨处轻掐了一下。腰毫无防备地一软，哈利低声惊呼，又坐了回去。  
“你的敏感点，不用谢。”伏地魔的语调于沉稳之中带着三分轻佻，左手在他腰间轻轻揉搓。哈利不自觉地轻哼出声，随即发现这声音十分羞人。  
棒极了，一半的他生气地想，他糊里糊涂地被他的死敌和囚徒玩弄，还从中得到了快感。另一半的他则沉溺在这快感之中，叫嚣着索取更多。  
很遗憾，争得身体控制权的是比较没出息的那一半。  
他硬了。  
“出乎意料。”伏地魔感受到了变化，没忍住笑出了声。他似乎对此产生了极大的兴趣，开始抚弄那块肌肉。哈利的理智想让他立刻逃走，但是伏地魔弄得他腰椎发麻双腿发软，几乎只能靠在对方身上。  
“别…”两手无力地撑在男人肩头不知是推拒还是拥抱，细软的声音没有任何说服力，倒像是欲拒还迎——哈利坚决地甩开了这个念头。  
“别什么？”伏地魔在他耳边轻吹一口气，放慢语速，故意压低了声音：“别这么做…还是别停下来？”  
“去你…唔！”哈利猛地睁大了眼睛。伏地魔的一只手隔着裤子握住了他勃起的性器，以一种任何男人都无法忍受的速度和力量撸动起来。原先试图推开男人的双手不知何时紧紧勾住了对方的脖子，哈利屈起双腿，连脚趾都在蜷缩。他完全硬了起来，被裤子绷着都有些难受。  
哈利·波特，你可真有出息。哈利暗骂了自己一句。但是很快他就没有这个功夫了，因为伏地魔解开了他的裤子。没有了布料的阻隔，那刺激更加强烈，哈利抑制不住地呻吟出声。他一面觉得羞耻，一面又无法抗拒肢体接触带来的愉悦。就在他即将攀上高峰的前一秒，伏地魔放开了他。哈利差点哭出来。  
“别…”他几乎是无意识地说着。  
“别什么？”伏地魔又问了一遍，修长的手指玩弄着他的双球：“说出来。”  
“别在这种时候停下…”  
伏地魔笑了。不同于此前的取笑，哈利听得出他现在是真的很高兴，似乎刚刚达成了某种目的。他的嘴角微微上扬着，漫不经心地在哈利的性器上抚弄几下。世界变成了一片纯白，哈利仿佛置身云端。他闭着眼喘息着，享受了一会那前所未有的快乐，还没缓过神就被一阵轻微的挤压感包围。  
周围的环境变了。他现在处在一间很大的卧室里，而且装潢有些熟悉…  
“里德尔宅？”哈利一下子清醒了，猛地坐起身，盯着伏地魔。“你怎么做到的？”令人闻名丧胆的黑魔王仍保持着年轻的汤姆·里德尔迷死人不赔命的模样，似笑非笑地看着他的死敌。这完全不对——他不应该有魔力，不应该能幻影移形，甚至不应该能变幻出这幅面容。  
“一次惨败足以让一个疯子恢复理智。”伏地魔轻飘飘地说道，“至于其他…”他牵了牵嘴角，恢复了往日高傲的神情：“黑魔王无所不能。”  
哈利小幅翻了个白眼。“房里的法阵，”他决定忽略伏地魔的态度，提出了自己的疑问：“你不应该有魔力的。”  
“法阵！”伏地魔露出一个嘲讽的笑：“是啊，一个构筑在魔法岛屿上的禁魔法阵，多完美的计划！”  
关押伏地魔的小岛是魔法造出来的，并且理所当然地带有很多防御性的魔法。一个人可以从牢房的防御体系中获取魔力吗？从没有人想过这一点。  
看来“黑魔王无所不能”还真不是胡吹，哈利有些无奈地想。“那你是怎么变成这样子的？”这大概是一切的开端，用那副面容诱惑他，然后从性事中窃取力量什么的…  
“我本来就长这个样子，”伏地魔看了他一眼，满不在乎地说，“你不是捡到过我的日记本吗？”  
这话听上去还真是一点都不错。哈利被噎了一下。“可是…”  
“邓布利多难道没有告诉过你，‘伏地魔’的样子是黑魔法变形的结果？”伏地魔不耐烦地打断了他，“我不再浪费力量维持那个魔法了，仅此而已。”  
哈利彻底无话可说了。他抓了抓头发，不得不再次承认自己的思虑不周。  
“我还要谢谢你。”伏地魔又勾起嘴角，然后在哈利震惊的注视下凭空召唤出一根魔杖。  
那根魔杖。  
“这…这是…”哈利呆呆地看着他，磕磕巴巴不知该说什么。  
“你的东西？”伏地魔用他特有的轻柔的语气叹息般地说道，“看来我们的小朋友还没弄清状况呢，是不是？”他将老魔杖收进衣袋里，手指爱怜似地抚上哈利的脸：“自你听从我的命令说出那个答案开始，就将它输给了我。”  
说出什么答案？哈利迷茫了一会，突然想到刚才的经过。  
“别…”  
“别什么？说出来。”  
“别在这种时候停下…”  
热度攀上脸颊。  
“击败对手的方式有很多，并不一定要杀死对方。”伏地魔近乎温柔地将双手按在他的肩头，黑眼睛紧盯着他的：“这是你教给我的，小男孩儿。”


	2. Chapter 2

哈利看到那只银色水獭的时候还以为自己出现了幻觉。水獭跑到他身边，亲昵地蹭了蹭，用赫敏的声音开口了。  
“加油，”它简单地说，然后立刻消散了。就为这一句话，哈利乐得差点跳了起来。他的朋友们知道了他的困境，并且计划将他救出去——  
但不行。就算他们找得到这个地方，只怕也破不了伏地魔的法术；如果当时伏地魔在场，那就更糟。他的魔力似乎已经完全恢复了，即便邓布利多复生也未必是他的对手。  
正想着，伏地魔就到了。他看上去心情不错，想必没有发现赫敏的事。哈利忍着笑站起来迎接他。  
“今天这么主动吗？”男人笑起来。哈利呆了一下，脸微微一红，不过好心情丝毫没有受到影响。你伏地魔也有被蒙在鼓里的时候！  
“看来到了检测阶段性成果的时候了。”伏地魔笑道。哈利的笑容僵在了脸上。阶段性成果？什么东西？伏地魔又背着他做了什么？  
“我想做一个很有意思的小实验。”紫杉木魔杖悄无声息地滑入伏地魔的手心，男人站在离他不到半英尺的地方，微微笑着。哈利下意识地退后，腿撞到了床板。  
“做个乖孩子，好吗？”男人假笑着，语调中带着近似蛇类的嘶嘶声。“配合一点，不会痛的。”  
哈利怒冲冲地瞪着伏地魔。他又想以此迫使他做一些过份的事情。可是男孩一动也动不了，只有眼睁睁地看着那根臭名昭著的魔杖指着自己。  
伏地魔轻声说了句什么。是蛇语，他听不懂。男孩很愤怒，却无力反抗，只得痛苦地闭上眼。但这一次不太一样：这一次没有人在他的耳边乱嚷，也没有东西在他脑子里搅弄。他睁开眼睛，发现视线依旧清明。他还知道自己的名字是哈利·波特，而面前这个无比英俊的年轻男人是伏地魔。  
等等，他为什么要加那个定语？  
伏地魔年轻的时候长得确实好看，哈利对此非常无奈，但他已经学会接受并努力忽略这一点，不该无缘无故地突然这么想。男孩皱起眉头。伏地魔轻轻地偏着头，嘴角挂着一点飘忽的笑意。他今天好像格外迷人……哈利有些出神地想着，不禁又多看了几眼。男人站的位置有点背光，眉骨、颧骨和鼻梁都投下深深的阴影，给他添了些暗色。他本来的长相则非常开朗，矛盾的双方竟然构成完美的结合，教人移不开眼睛：一个大男人美成这样，实在有点过分。他似乎刚从部里出来，正装还未及换下，老古董式的剪裁和设计竟然让他穿出了一丝新意。修身的设计原本不适合这种过于消瘦的身材，被他穿着却很好。细条纹领带端庄地贴着宽阔的胸膛，腰细得惊人，却奇异地充满了力量感；腿很长且线条优美，裤脚和牛津鞋之间空出一截露着脚踝，莫名能品出一种情色的味道。皮肤白皙，手指修长，无端地引起某种绮念。被那双手抚摸的感觉应该很好……  
天哪，你哪来的这种想法？  
伏地魔笑起来，有些奸计得逞的意思。这个人永远都是一副异常欠揍的模样，但架不住他长得好……哈利的脑子“嗡”地炸了。他看着男人，吞了吞口水。这副皮囊，说他颠倒众生都不为过吧？  
“看来颇有成效。”伏地魔满意地说，眼神飘向哈利身下支起的小帐篷。哈利的脸红了。这是什么？催情魔法吗？  
“我给它取了个名字，叫试金石。”伏地魔微笑着，走到哈利跟前。他贴得那么近，呼吸都洒在哈利脸上，男孩觉得自己的情欲好像都受到了鼓舞。  
“如果中咒人对施咒人有意思，它就有催情的效果。不然的话，它就是个摆设。”男人轻声解释道，故意压低了声调。  
伏地魔这是什么意思？他是在暗示自己爱上他了吗？开什么玩笑！  
“我可没指望你这么快爱上我。我说了，只是个阶段性成果。”伏地魔笑着说，收起了魔杖。  
但哈利一点不觉得安慰。他知道伏地魔的意思。长久的孤独让他对伏地魔产生了某种依恋，他不知道这种感情什么时候就会变质。  
而且，随着伏地魔的逼近，男孩体内的欲火烧得更旺了。他的腰椎发麻，拼命咬着牙，急促的喘息仍旧逸了出来。  
“看来效果不错。”伏地魔附在他的耳边说，低沉的嗓音带着诡谲的嘶嘶声，却莫名性感。哈利腿一软，跌坐在床上。  
“蛇语施咒效果更佳，何况对象是你。”伏地魔紧贴着他坐下，一手环住他的腰。哈利几乎是迫不及待地靠到了男人怀里。这可不是个好兆头，男孩咬牙切齿地想。  
“想要我帮你吗？”伏地魔对着他的耳朵轻吹了口气，哈利压下一声尖叫。不想，不想，一点都不想——但伏地魔还是解开了他的裤子，而哈利完全无力反抗。他体内的火快要将他淹没了。  
冰冷的手触到柱体的一刹那，哈利发出一声叹息。太舒服了……伏地魔完全了解他的需求，动作异常合他心意。修长的手指在根部收紧，稍稍放松滑向顶部，中途灵活地描摹皮肤的褶皱，到了顶端则用修剪整齐的指甲逗弄那个小缝。抚慰的动作含着更深的挑逗，哈利很快不满足于此，开始调整姿势配合他的动作，然后——意料之中地——立刻发现对方没有那么好心。他进，他就退，给他一分安慰的同时必然附加十倍的欲望。一波一波前所未有的快感冲刷着男孩，却因无法释放而通通转成了折磨。更可怕的是，哈利非常清楚，他迷恋这种求而不得的感觉。如果伏地魔现在停手，对他一定是一种煎熬。他自己一定做不了这么好，很可能只是匆匆纾解。  
所以伏地魔不光在他到达顶点的前一秒停了下来，还顺带禁锢了他的双手，不让他解放自己。哈利难耐地呻吟着，扭动着身子，在床单上磨蹭自己的下体。他知道这没用，但他控制不住。伏地魔在边上看你的笑话呢。想点别的，想想你的成绩单！男孩对自己说，用尽全力想要停止这种丢人的动作。有那么一会儿他觉得自己就要成功了，然后伏地魔伸手在他的阴茎上轻掐了一把，立刻将他推上了新的高峰。  
妈的。  
哈利低咒一声。男人的嘴角带着挑逗的微笑，修长的手指漫不经心地划过哈利的胸膛，男孩喘着粗气，有些失神地闭上眼，伏地魔唇角的弧度瞬间变成了嘲讽。哈利的脑子很乱，甚至不知道自己是在享受还是在煎熬。在他反应过来之前，男孩已经凑上去，讨好地蹭了蹭伏地魔。  
哈利闭着眼睛享受了一会儿。高潮的快感渐渐散去的时候，他终于意识到自己都做了些什么，双手捂着脸，呻吟一声。  
“我很好奇，你的朋友们看到这些会作何感想呢？”伏地魔微笑着看着男孩，衣服上连一丝褶皱都没有。哈利瞪着他，一时不知道他在说什么。男人扯出一个假笑：“告诉你个好消息，你的朋友们正在盘算着怎么救你出去——坏消息是，这里的防御体系基本是由幻境构成的，你永远不知道自己看到的是真是假……守护神不会被幻象影响，格兰杰小姐钻了个空子，同时也收不到警示——我想，他们应该已经在来的路上了。我打算把刚才那一幕也加进去，你看可好？”  
哈利骂了句粗话，跳起来一拳挥了过去。伏地魔哈哈大笑，一闪身没了人影。男孩急匆匆地套上裤子，已经开始祈祷他的朋友们永远不要出现在这里。


End file.
